harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gellert Grindlewald's Escape Book 1
Chapter 1# It was the year 1995 and Gellert Grindlewald, sat in his Nurmengurd cell like always bored, and with that same cold dead feeling. Grindlewald heard all the prisoners screaming at him in 7 different languages like always. Everyone wanted to destroy Grindlewald little did they know, he was sorry for all he did. Grindlewald got on his cot, and he fell asleep. Grindlewald dreamed of being away from Nurmengurd, and being with his only friend Albus Dumbledore. He dreamed of living as an ordinary wizard, retired and respected. Instead, his youth had twisted the chances of that into a knot, because he almost took over the Muggle world, and all of Europe. Grindlewald woke up at 1 AM, and just sat there. What used to be Grindlewalds wand sat, their. Now the wand was an ordinary stick, because the core was taken out. A lucky day came, when he was rummaging through his second prison Uniform looking for the quilt he lost and found a familiar hair in it. More like a string. It was....... DRAGON HEARTSTRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grindlewald opened the "stick", that was once his wand and placed the Dragon Heartstring inside. Grindlewald tested it out by making a rock levitate. The prisoners looked at him and ran to the corners of their cells. Grindlewald said "I do not seek to kill anyone, but I wrongly put you here when I was a youngster. They all cheered, the prison guard came up, and saw Grindlewald with a wand, and said "Gellert, please put that powerless stick down, you could poke someones eye out" . Grindlewald said "hahahahahahaha", the guard shouted "STUPIFY", Grindlewald blocked it, and did a full body bind curse on the Prison Guard. He took the guys wand, and put it in his pocket. Grindlewald shouted "REDUCTOR MAXIMA", and blew everyones cell to bits. They all got out, Grindlewald said, return to your families, I no longer wish to inflict hell. He said, the wands are in the Guards magic bag, they all got their wands, and conjured themselves better clothes. Grindlewald said, "the protego maxima spell, I put on here is still up". Grindlewald screamed and shot a huge beam of white lightning into the heart of the sheild, and within 30 seconds, he had blown the sheild to bits. Grindlewald shouted "CONFRINGO", and pointed his wand up towards the ceiling. Now, many of those who escaped desaperated back to were they came from. Grindlewald desaperated tp Godrics Hollow. Chapter 2# Grindlewald was now in Godrics Hollow, he saw his Aunt, Bathilda Bagshots Shack. Grindlwald found an issue of the Daily Prophet lying around the title said "The Boy Who Lies?" Grindlewald said immediatly "Fudge", and groaned. Grindlewald laughed to himself and said "Looks like Cornelius hasn't changed much". Grindlewald saw a kid that was known as Harry Pottter on the front, he saw Dumbledore near him. Grindlewald walked into his Aunts House and wrote a note that read "I am at large once again, please help me find Dumbledore, meet me in the Godrics Hollow Graveyard, at night fall - Gellert Grindlewald". He waited there at night fall for his Aunt Bathilda. Bathilda Bagshot desaperated to the Graveyard, and said "Gellert, why are you here?" She said "Go back to Nurmengurd, the Dark Lord will kill you". He said "The Dark Lord... Who?" She said "We dare not speak his name, his name is jinxed and he will come and kill you". He said "HA! I am not afraid, I am Gellert Grindlewald". She said "Your not as strong as you used to be, the elder wand belongs to Dumbledore". He said "Oh is it Voldemort", Bathilda said "you fool", and desaperated. A strange skull emerged from the clouds and out came 12 black clouds of smoke, and they all landed, their with the wands drawn. Grindlewald made himself invisible to the Death Eaters, they were just casting all sorts of curses around the Graveyard, while he stood literally right next to an unknown death eater. He remembered from the past, he had a mark on his arm that read in tattoed cursive "for the greater good", he exposed the mark and pointed his wand at it. The Deathly Hallows symbol appeared in the sky, and 11 clouds of red smoke appeared in the sky. 11 elderly men with wands drawn landed. Voldemort shouted "KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!". Voldemort stood there impressed how his death eaters were dueling, Voldemort shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" at one of the elderly men, but was blocked with ease. Grindlewald revealed himself and shouted "STUPIFY" and hit Voldemort strait in the chest. Voldemort was almost in a way star struck, it was Gellert Grindlewald. Voldemort got up and said "Grindlewald, don't fight us, join us, I will make you the head Death Eater under me"!!! Grindlewald said "help me find Albus Dumbledore, and I will". Voldemort said "your lying". Grindlewald said "well of course", Voldemort shot a weird Purple Curse at Grindlewald, but was easily blocked, Grindlewald shot a killing curse at Voldemort but was easily blocked.